


But lately, you've been calling me baby

by Fuckingstalememe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotions, Friendship, I'm not religious but i did tie in God?, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Negotiations, Polyamory, Religious Guilt, Smut, Song fic, Trench Era, emotional navigation through kissing your bandmate, relationship shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: Tyler had the power to make Josh feel like a third wheel no matter who he was with. That was until Jenna came along.





	1. i know you've always known me, to make the rules up as i go.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sophie by The Altogether. I'm obsessed with this song please go listen. to it, it is life changing.

Tyler had the power to make every single relationship he was a part of special. Not just him and Josh. Every single friendship and acquaintanceship and even the crew members they had never met before had a special relationship to tyler. Inside jokes and handshakes and little things that made them grin. It was something Josh had never seen anyone else have the power to do. The only problem was how isolating it could be. If it was just three of them. Josh and Tyler and anyone else it was awkward. Uncomfortable. Josh hated it. He should be the one to feel special. Josh and Tyler were the only members of the band. They were best friends for life. They had their names written on each other for all time for god’s sake. They had not one but two matching tattoos and a link that was beyond the earthly realm. Josh wasn’t lying when he said they had been friends in a past life. They were soulmates. Platonic soulmates but soulmates nonetheless. It wasn't until Josh joined the band that everything clicked with tyler and he stopped giving up hope. And yet even though all of this Tyler had the power to make Josh feel like a third wheel no matter who he was with. That was until Jenna came along. Jenna was perfect in every sense of the word. She was sweet and beautiful and talented and smart and so so kind. At first, Josh thought it would be like every other time he had been with tyler and someone else but even though Josh was technically third-wheeling and Tyler and Jenna were on a date he felt like he belonged with them. He felt loved and included. It was something about Jenna. She strived to make Josh feel included and somehow she calmed Tyler down. It was her job to make Josh feel like he was as important as he truly was. She knew tyler was failing at showing Josh how he truly felt and she knew nothing would change unless she helped out her lover. He wasn’t the frantic person he usually was when he was around Jenna. He was at peace with himself and the rest of the world. It was perfect. The three of them was the perfect combination. Every second with the three of them was as perfect as possible. Jenna calmed Tyler and Josh in their fights and Josh did the same. Somehow though they didn’t think it was possible Josh and Tyler became closer together. And Jenna was like the one to connect them with each other. Slowly Josh was no longer the third wheel in all of Tyler. He became the one to keep everyone from Tyler’s wrath and the one that made everyone feel as safe as he had made tyler feel for all those years. Jenna brought everyone closer together but her effect on Tyler and Josh was powerful and felt throughout the years, quiet and powerful. That was until a couple of years after tyler and Jenna got married. It was just Jenna and Josh together in the bus, waiting for tyler to do soundcheck. Josh hardly ever did soundcheck anymore, Tyler was too particular and with a whole crew to help them out at every venue no matter what he did not need josh in the way. Josh didn’t feel bad. He and Jenna were curled up in the back bed of the bus, the one she and tyler shared, watching a movie. Suddenly Jenna took Josh’s face in her hands. He wanted to pull away, this was his best friends wife after all, but something about her gaze made it impossible for him to move. “Joshua, Sweetheart,” she held out his name like it was the only thing she had ever said, and the nickname she reserved just for him grabbed his heart and held on tight. “I think we have both always known, better than tyler, that the two of you have a special bond. He would kill me if he knew what I was saying to you right now but, Joshua,” She took a deep breath that josh had no choice but to mimic as he clung to her every word. “Joshua, Tyler has feelings for you. And maybe I do too, honestly, how could I not. And I know in my heart of hearts, as true as I know God above put you on my husband’s life for a reason, in my life for a reason, that you love him back just as strong, just as true. And I hope to God that you love me too. I think that after all these years you need to say something. You need to act. Please, Josh. He talks about you day and night as much as I love to hear about you, Joshua,” every time she said his name a new wave of emotions hit the man she had snared in her hands. “It is time that you both come to terms with it. I think you both know it’s time, sweetheart.” and with that, she firmly pressed a searing kiss to his lips before dropping his face from her hands and leaving the room. And Josh was stuck.


	2. I've just called it Friend or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is weird. also, I am writing the final chapter and they will go up once a day until Sunday uwu. Sunday is the anniversary of my first ever fic and the only other multi-chapter fic I've ever written so that's exciting. Don't read it though cause its bad.

Josh hadn't moved a muscle when suddenly the door to the bedroom of the bus explodes open and his bandmate is being shoved in the room by his wife. “Alright, boys it is time you address the elephant in the room. you two need to at the very least talk about your feelings for each other. I will be back in 30 minutes, I’m going to go get some pizza. Also just in case you needed extra encouragement Josh seems to be a very good kisser. I love you. Both of you.”  
And with that, she was gone. Josh was going to die. Joshua William dun was going to die. Right here in his best friends bedroom. Sure, yes, he loved Tyler. Was in Love with Tyler. Josh was in love with Tyler Joseph. And Jenna Joseph. Josh was in love with both halves of a married couple. And they maybe just confessed to him. Maybe. But there was no way Josh would ever admit his true feelings. AT least until Tyler himself told josh his. There was no way in hell that he would ever say anything about it first. Ever. He had thought about it. Mostly when he was drunk. Every single time he was drunk. Every time he has been drunk since he first saw Tyler performing with Nick and Chris all those years ago. But he was never going to actually confess for real. Josh’s biggest fear was rejection. He was even too scared to ask friends to hang out or do things they offered first but then like some time had past and they offered a couple of months ago and that was right after his dad had been sick so the offer probably doesn’t still stand I mean would anyone really want to just let him play on their ps4 for no reason other than he likes spiderman a whole lot and they have the spiderman ps4 game and they are his friend I mean the offer probably doesn’t still stand right, will? Josh would NEVER put him at risk for getting rejected and showing his true emotions. Ever. so he was just fine bottling up his feelings for Tyler. For eight years. And then his feelings for Jenna. For four years. Yeah had devoted way too much of his life to these people. And way too much of his life to jerking off to the idea of them. Like too much to be comfortable sharing with anyone else. And even with all this pent up energy and feelings he was still determined to not say a word about it to tyler. But it looked like Jenna had other plans. “I’m sorry I kissed your wife.” Josh blurted out after a full two minutes of silence. Tyler blanched. “Y-you what?”  
Oh no. “Um well I mean she technically kissed me and I just went along with it but um I'm really sorry. That your wife kissed me. And said she had feelings for me. I mean. Oh gosh. How much did she tell you? I need to stop talking. Oh geez.” Josh had never looked so red in the face in his entire life. “Um, Jen told me nothing she just pulled me out of soundcheck and yelled at Mark when he asked what she was doing.” Tyler thought back to doing soundcheck five minutes ago. -“No his mic should just be hooked up to me, he doesn’t want anyone else to hear him, it stresses him out. Nah sometimes he sings along but I think he forgets I can hear him. NO! Just me. I should be the only one hooked up to his mic. Yes. Just me. I don’t care it should just be me.” Tyler was standing behind josh’s kit when his wife ran onto the stage. “TY! WITH ME. NOW” she grabbed his arm and pulled him back through the halls and onto the bus. “Jenna, what are you doing? Can it wait like five minutes I was just finishing up soundcheck?”  
Tyler’s wrist was aching from how tightly Jenna was holding it. “Mark can handle it. He has been here longer than me and I’ve got it down pat.” Before Tyler could start throwing a fit about it they had reached the bus and she was shoving her husband into the back bedroom where a stunned Josh sat. - “She told me that um y-you and h-her too, have uh fee-feelings for… me. And then she kissed me.” Tyler somehow got even paler. Josh was almost worried for his health if he himself wasn’t a sickly shade of red at all this attention and confessing to kissing Jenna. Tyler looked away from Josh’s eyes before telling him “She’s uh. Right.”


	3. If no one looks up, they’ll never see my smiling face in your warm embrace

“She, w-what?” Josh was stunned. Even after all Jenna had said he never expected Tyler to outright say she was right. “Joshua,” Tyler finally looked up and into Josh’s eyes. “I’m in love with you. I have been since that first night we stayed up until 6 am just talking. I knew that day that I was in love with you.” Josh went to say something but tyler just put up a finger. “ But I was raised to think that I could never have feelings for another guy. I mean I was never told explicitly that being gay was bad, it was just never an option. The only option was to fall in love with the perfect wife. So I hid my feelings for you. I dated girls and every single time I saw you bounce on your throne or make that face or talk about aliens or the drums or your favorite movies and not stop grinning, I pretended that I wasn't willing to bend over and just let you take me right then and there, no matter where we were. I pretended that I didn't jerk off to the thought of you every single day of tour, and then kneel in the bathroom and pray to God to forgive me for everything I did. I pretended I wasn’t who I truly was for so fucking long. And then I met Jenna and I fell hard and fast and for the first time I felt true love that I could actually show the world and it felt so good. I felt safe for the first time in years. I felt bad though because I was still in love with you. But I loved her too, Just as much. And I became more secure in myself year by year and day by day with her, and Josh, I know this might be a little much but we got a strap on for her and it is literally the best thing that has happened in my life since you know, meeting you and Jenna. You don’t even know yet,” Josh ignored that Tyler said yet as his eyes teared up. Tyler was telling Josh how he had felt for years right back to him. “Anway, i realised something was missing and I knew in my soul that it was you and God brought us together for a reason but I kept it a secret because I thought Jenna would never truly understand I mean she was young when we got married and I didn't want to scare her off and I also didn’t want her to think she wasn’t enough for me. I mean. The way I am saying this makes it seem like she isn’t enough for me but she is honestly perfect and I love her so much and every single night I get to sleep next to her I thank God that he brought her into my life. If I’m being truly honest I don’t think that I am enough for her, I don’t deserve her josh she is literally perfect. But still, something was missing. I knew my feelings for you weren't fading. She knew it too. I never told her but she knew. She always knew. It all came to a head when I said your name during sex,” Tyler’s face quickly became as red as Josh’s, even after all the sex talk the fact that Tyler had said Josh’s name while fucking his own wife was startling. “And the next day she asked if I was cheating on her. I told her the whole story and it was the biggest shock of my life when she held me close and said ‘Baby, I’ve known from the start. I know. I understand. I think I love him too.’ and josh we talked about you all night. I couldn’t believe that someone understood. That was during the break and she said I had to tell you. And Josh, I was going to, I swear I was. I was ready to call you up the next day and tell you everything. But then I got so caught up in Trench and how perfectly you understood everything I was trying to convey. And then there was the leak and then tour started and trench was perfect and everyone loved it and I had been so scared they were going to leave or they hated it but they didn’t and you were perfect and amazing as always and now we are here and Jenna has been on my ass for over a year now trying to get me to confess and I haven't been able to because I've been so scared that you didn’t love me back or that you didn’t love Jenna or that you loved her more than you loved me or the fact that I am married is a deal-breaker or you didn’t want to ruin the band or you don’t want to be with a man or-” Josh grabbed Tyler’s face and pulled his it to his own. It was the most perfect kiss. Not technically, Tyler was mid-word and josh was sitting perpendicular to him but emotionally it was perfect. It was everything that both men had been waiting for, for almost a decade now. It was everything. It was perfect. Like when you put a puzzle together and you finally get the last piece in. it was utterly they hoped for and then some. And then Jenna came in


	4. Will you be my one and only?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre smut ;) there won't be a chapter tomorrow but sunday is the big finale. literally just porn.

“Oh thank God I thought I was going to have to force you guys together!” Jenna exclaimed as soon as she saw the boys joined at the mouth. Before they could even pull all the way apart she was by their side, almost in Tyler’s lap. “So I can assume that everything went fine since you were just sucking face.” Jenna’s face is split by a grin as she eases her way into her husband’s lap and pulls josh by the shirt to face her. “You don’t know that maybe we just started making out as soon as you left.” Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Well, I think you are a good enough kisser that Josh would have more than a half chub if you were making out for thirty minutes straight.” Jenna nodded toward Josh’s pants which were indeed quite a bit tighter than when Jenna had left. “It’s okay sweetheart I feel the exact same way.” She leaned in close, still on tyler’s lap, and pushed her fingers into Josh’s curls and brought his face to hers. “Plus I can feel his dick on my ass right now and it is definitely more than just half-hard.” She pulled josh into her trap once again, and this time it was not a chaste kiss. Less than 5 seconds in she was pressing her tongue into his mouth. “Joshua Dun, I think that you are exactly what this relationship needed all along,” Josh whimpered. “ And I think I may love you.” He sighed at Jenna’s words. “I’ve loved you from the beginning.” Tyler whimpered under Jenna’s weight on his lap. “Someone’s already getting whiny.” Jenna purred, running her hands up josh’s arms, cradling his face and running her fingers through his hair. “Tyleeerrr….” Josh shivered under Jenna’s hot fingers and leaned forward to meet his lips over her shoulder. “You are everything that I’ve ever wanted and I never want to be without you again.” josh whispered into tyler’s mouth. After years of turmoil, Josh finally felt at peace and he was ready to reap the rewards. Jenna shifted out of Tyler’s lap and allowed Josh to take her place. “Joshua, Sweetheart will you show us.” She didn’t need to say anymore, Josh got the memo. Carefully Josh started to grind down against Tyler. “Ty,” Josh breathed. “Sunshine..” Tyler responded, the only word he could form. Josh had never felt more right in his life. This is exactly where he was supposed to be. In Tyler’s lap, Jenna draping herself across his back, hands on his chest and mouth on Tyler’s neck. It felt just like everything was supposed to be. Slowly Josh moved his mouth down to parallel Jenna’s on the side of Tyler’s neck, marking him up with a pretty necklace of bruises. You’re gonna look so pretty for the show tonight, Ty. All marked up for us.” they all knew that wasn’t true, he’d have to cover it up before they went on but just the thought riled Josh up, even more, his hips speeding up, biting Tyler’s neck harder every time their dicks bumped against each other. It would be a lot harder to cover up his hickies now that he didn’t paint his neck black every night but they would find a way. They always did. Jenna loved to mark up Tyler’s neck and chest and all down his thighs. During the hiatus she constantly had him covered in soft purple marks to let the whole world know he belonged to her. And now he had twice the people to mark him up and show the world he was loved. And show himself that he was loved. “I love you… so much.” Josh moaned in tyler’s ear “Josh, will you be our boyfriend?” Tyler begged as Jenna ran her teeth tight against his jugular. “Please” josh nodded, “Please be ours, sweetheart.” Josh agreed and he knew he was ready to put his whole heart in this new relationship. Barely new. Existing underground for years. For nearly a decade. It had always been there just not completely known to the participants. Under their skin for years. It dawned on Josh that this never could have happened before. They weren’t ready before. They weren’t ready when they were just two unstable boys in an unstable market unsure of what the next day would bring in their job but also in their lives. When Jenna came they still weren’t ready. Their workplaces were basements and living rooms and college campuses. Now, they played arenas and festivals for THOUSANDS at a time and now they had their lives in order. Or as in order as anyone else. It was finally the perfect time. Finally, the perfect time for them to be together, as three. It was the three of them just like it was meant to be. And it was perfect. “Joshua, pants off and on the bed. Tyler you too.” The boys made eye contact and knew this was right.


	5. I guess I have to work on that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo this is just porn. be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 2 years that ive been posting things here and thats crazy. i also posted something today last year so go check that out i get really emotional in the notes. anyway, enjoy my very first attempt at writing smut. and thank you.

“Alright, Josh you’ve got to be a good boy while Ty and I take care of you, alright?” Jenna was holding Josh’s face again, but this time with only the one hand, her other hand was lightly holding his dick. Tyler was sitting to the side watching his wife straddle Josh. “Ty, would you like to hold josh’s hands up? Good Boy.” Tyler was quick to the top of the bed, scrambling to obey Jenna’s orders. “Don’t move I’ll be right back.” Jenna shook her finger at the boys before walking to the closet just outside the bedroom door. Tyler’s face lit up while Josh wiggled in his arms, confused as to why his new lover was leaving so soon. “Be patient or she’ll take it out on me” Tyler whined, Josh had never heard him like this. Sure, Tyler was whiny but never like this. Tyler moved Josh up into his lap, grinding his hard-on into Josh’s spine in the process and pinning his wrists to the bed. Josh knew, dreamed, that Tyler would be noisy during sex but he never realized the extent of it. Tyler was making noises nonstop, whines and whimpers and mumbles of praise to josh as he held his arms down and slowly grinded up into his back. Soon enough Jenna came back, this time with a large cock protruding from her bare hips. Josh could also see sweat lining her forehead that wasn’t there before. “I uh, just bought this cool pad thing, that goes on the other side of the dick and holy shit, it feels good. I can literally jerk off now.” to put her point across she stroked her new cock, a soft pick one with a hook at the end, perfectly on brand, and the boys could see the movement of a silicone pad rub against her clit. Josh almost came right there at the sight. Tyler was also losing his shit. “Jennnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaa” he whined. “What baby? I see you're trying to get off when I never told you that you could. You think that just because you are doing what I asked you to you can get away with cumming early? Or did you think I wouldn't notice you using Josh to get yourself off.” She hadn’t stopped stroking her cock as she spoke to Tyler and Josh could see her slowly losing her composure. He was getting impatient too. “You know what happens when you are a bad boy Ty, do you WANT to get punished?” Even Josh knew that is exactly what tyler was going for as he continued to hump Josh’s back. “ I think you do, baby.” Suddenly josh stopped wiggling in Tyler’s arms to twitch his hips in the air and let out a whine. “Oh, sweetheart don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. Will you let me fuck you with my pretty pink cock, Joshua?” Jenna walked over to the men on the bed and crawled over to Josh’s legs. Josh's own cock twitched and leaked in its cotton prison. " Oh God yes Jenna. I need you in me right now" Josh whined. Slowly she ran her fingers along the edge of his briefs. “Can I take this off then, Honey?” Jenna said sweetly as Josh thrashed on the bed and nodded quickly, almost giving himself whiplash. Tyler was still whining. Jenna was pulling off his underwear and then she was stretching him out, their lube smelling like soft strawberries, and then she was lining herself up and asking if he was okay. He nodded and leaned back into Tyler’s neck, gently sucking on his new partner’s throat prompting him to move his hips faster up into Josh. Suddenly, Jenna bottomed out causing Josh to let out a soaring moan. Another one ripping out of him as she ground her hips into his ass. “There’s my good boy” Jenna breathlessly told him as she reached up and brushed his curls away from his face. “Pull my hair.” Tyler’s eyes rolled back in his head as he shoved Jenna’s hand away and wrapped his fingers in Josh’s soft curls and tugged. Josh moaned louder than he ever had before in his life. Jenna’s hips pulsed forward at the sound and she trembled as she came. “Babyyyyy” Tyler let go of Josh’s wrists and grabs onto Jenna's neck pulling her down to kiss her. Josh used one of his newly freed hands to grab her breast and rub her nipple, dragging her orgasm out. Josh shook with the pressure of trying not come as Jenna’s hip pushed against his in a thousand tiny thrusts and Tyler’s hand fisted his hair. “Tylerrrrr, baby please, inside meeee please” Josh moaned as Jenna gently pulled out. Tyler looked up at his wife and whined “Yes ty, go ahead. Be good for our sweet josh, yeah?” Tyler nodded as josh’s eyes rolled back as she called him theirs. It was everything he wanted and he had to grab his dick to not come right then and there. It was becoming a trend with them, struggling not to come before Jenna said he could. Tyler slowly pushed Josh off of his lap “Sweetheart, would it be okay if I ride you or would that be too much?” Jenna asked as Tyler reached over for the condoms Jenna left on the floor when she put her strap on. Josh nodded faster than he had ever had in his entire life. Literally, the only thing hotter than Jenna riding him was Tyler riding him and he had a feeling that that would come soon enough. “Ty, baby grab two, huh.” Jenna said as she loosened the straps of her cock so josh could fuck her. Tyler ripped open the uncooperative box with shaky hands and threw a condom onto the bed before ripping open his own. “Next time, I’m going to fuck you, Tyler Joseph, mark my words. And I’m going to take my time with you. I’m going to treat you right. Both of you I promise” Josh’s words broke off into a moan as Jenna grabbed his cock to roll his condom on. “Steady sweetie, hold off just a little while longer for us. Do you think you can let Ty cum first?” “Yeah. Jen, can you cum again? Wanna make you cum again.” He felt Jenna shudder around him as he said it. Tyler looked up to see a shit-eating grin on Josh’s face. “Yeah, sunshine. you sure can make her cum again let me tell you.” Josh’s grin only got bigger at Tyler’s pet name for him and the implications of his statement. “Get that cute ass over here right this second Tyler Joseph before your wife can’t handle the wait anymore and sits on my dick right this second.” Tyler scrambled on to the bed at that and quickly got in place. “You’re getting a lot more talkative now huh Joshua.” Jenna teased, as she got on top of his thighs.” Yeah well, it is a little easier to talk when I don't have the hottest woman in the world inside me while tyler is grinding into my back.” Tyler scoffed as he sunk into josh. “So I’m not the hottest man in the world then, huh?” Jenna groaned as she felt tyler push into Josh. “Yeah you would be but ya know, I’m here.” Josh said as he grabbed Jenna's ass, lifting her up and sliding her onto his dick. “Oh, shit Jenn” Jenna draped herself across Josh’s chest. Tyler grabbed her hips as he pulled out only to thrust back into Josh, pulling Jenna back along with him. “Alright, I guess you're pretty fucking hot too.” Josh moaned as he felt the couple take him apart. He pushed Jenna back up so she leaned back against her husband and he could rub his thumb against her clit and get her to spasm around him, already close to coming for the second time. “Jesus Christ Joshua I think I may leave Tyler if you keep this up.”   
“Promise?” at that Tyler pulled josh’s hips down to meet his own, pushing himself further in and knocking Jenna back to Josh’s chest right as she came. “OH FUCK!” They all knew that tyler would be getting punished for that in no time but nobody said anything as Jenna clenched down on Josh who in turn clenched down on tyler knocking both boys closer to their own orgasms. Jenna rolled off Josh, taking the condom with her and soon cuddled up against his side as tyler fucked into him with all his might. She grabbed his ass and pushed him in and out, completely controlling both of them. “Choke me, Josh, please sunshine, please please choke me, please josh.” Tyler groaned and Josh had no choice but to comply, a string of pre-come leaking out of the tip of his cock and landing on his abs, captivating Jenna for the time being. “Jesus you two are going to be the death of me” she groaned.  
Josh reached his hand up, tattoo flexing as he gently wrapped his fingers around Tyler’s throat. It felt scary but so, so hot to be this much in control. “Be careful” Jenna murmured under her breath as Josh squeezed. Tyler let out a high pitched whine as he came, Josh completely surrounding him and Jenna laying her hand across his chest. Squeezing his pec and watching his tattoo move with her fingers. Tyler had never been this full of love. Josh was full on shaking, the pressure of holding off getting to be too much. “It’s okay sweetheart, go ahead and cum.” as soon as the words left Jenna’s mouth he came, shuddering and shouting. Soon both boys were tangled together, josh painted in himself, Tyler with hickeys and bruises forming across his neck and down his chest. Jenna disappeared before coming back with a warm washcloth and a kiss for both of her boys. “I love you both so Goddamn Much.” “I love you too.” “So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and please please do not read my first one its really bad. but do read all my other ones. ily

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @jenshler-is-a-bad-ship-name on tumblr go yell at me. also please leave comments and kudos. ily
> 
> here's the link to sophie by the altogether if you want to listen  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/35z474FlwP73zQkK4KtsYv?si=VQDXCkmwSDK7rUe6PhGZ3Q


End file.
